Remembrance
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: Hermione wants to do something to remember the people who died fighting for the light. What could she possibly do?


**This is for AsterLea's Tattoo Challange, I got Hermione, Magical Creature, Upper Back..  
>I own nothing. <strong>

Hermione sat on the floor in the forbidden forest, it was her break from helping re-build Hogwarts Castle. She was sat in a familiar place, where the Thestrals were.

Whilst Hermione was helping clear up bodies she had had an idea on what to do in there remembrance, and it involved drawing a picture of a Thestral , the background would be swirls of fog, each separate swirl would have the name of someone she knew, who died fighting for the light, she would also have the names of people she didn't really know, they would create a grey coloured background. Hermione was going to get this image tattooed on her upper back, it was the least she could do for all those people dying fighting for good.

She had chosen Thestrals for two reasons, their connection to death and the fact she found them beautiful.

She decided to list the names she wanted in bigger darker writing first. She thought about how to do it, in the end she just made a list of people she wanted:

Sirius Black

Albus Dumbeldore

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin

James Potter

Lily Potter

Cedric Diggory

Dobby

Severus Snape

Colin Creevey

Fred Weasley

Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody

She's chosen Lily and James because they were connected to Harry and it seemed right to have their names there. She had also chosen some names for the light grey background; they include Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Ted Tonks, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Regulus Black.

Hermione started drawing, she was pretty good at sketching and it looked pretty good by time she was done. In fact Hermione was very proud of the picture she had produced.

"That's beautiful," the cheery voice of Luna made Hermione jump. Luna had a way of sneaking up on people without meaning to, she could also get away with being cheery when it seemed impossible to be. It wasn't that she was cheery, it was that she sounded cheery, in actual fact she was really as upset as everyone else. Hermione looked at Luna, "they really are misunderstood creatures, and it's a lovely way to remember those who died," Luna continued, Hermione wasn't too sure if Luna knew exactly what she was doing with this image.

"Thanks Luna," She smiled, Luna seemed to lighten up a room, and make people feel at ease by just standing there, this amazed Hermione.

A few days after the picture was complete Hermione went to a small tattoo parlour by where she lived. Hermione hadn't told anyone about what she was doing, she didn't know why. She didn't think anyone know what she was doing, though she was still unclear on whether Luna knew or not.

Hermione walked into the tattoo parlour and pushed the picture across to the girl stood behind the desk. The girl was covered in tattoos, and had black hair was tied into a pony tail. Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Can I have this put on my upper back, please?"

"Are you sure? This isn't the prettiest thing I've ever seen," she pointed to the picture of the thestral.

"I'm sure, it's for some people who died," Hermione said.

"To each their own," she said shrugging her shoulders, "come back in an hour I'll be ready to tattoo you then."

Later that day Hermione went to the Burrow. Whilst she was sat down Ron came and put his arm around her, she flinched away because her back was still sore, "What's up?" he asked her. They had gotten the attention of the rest of the people in the Burrow, Hermione looked between them.

She then turned around and took off her jacket, to reveal a backless top and the tattoo she had gotten earlier that day. The twelve names she had chosen to be dark and stand out could be seen by everyone, but the smaller names could only be seen by those closest to her.

"That's beautiful Hermione," Ron told her, "You even have Fabian and Gideon on there."

"Really?" Molly asked.

Hermione nodded, "It has the name of everyone who died on the light side of the fight, or trying to fix their wrongs, by dying trying to help put their wrongs right. The main twelve are people I knew, with the exception of James and Lily, I had to honour Harry on this somehow and it seemed the best way."

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said pulling her into a hug.

"It was no problem."

George also came forward and pulled her into a hug, muttering in disbelief, "You have Fred's name on there too."

"How could I not have Fred, I'd never hear the end of it. You know when I die and join him there," George smiled ever so slightly.

The rest of the family hugged her as well; she hadn't really expected this reaction from them.

**The ending was terrible I know I'm sorry about that...  
>Rate and Review... pwease? <strong>


End file.
